The Corniest Thing Ever Written
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: Katie couldn't sleep one night, so she said up ranting to herself about Lee.


**

* * *

**

The Corniest Thing Ever Written

_Lucid-03-days

* * *

_

**_A/N: See, if you read this you can tell people that you've read the corniest thing ever written. It's that motive to do so? EH? Come on…everybody's doing it? Actually, if everyone were doing it then Katie/Lee fanfictions would be written a lot more…and read a lot more as well. waggles fist at non Katie/Lee readers...

* * *

_**

Love. It makes absolutely no sense. Whoever tried to give it a written definition was obviously not in any stage of it. I myself have become a victim of the curse known as love. I don't even know how it happened. I remember being slightly attracted to someone, but I don't remember the transition from like to love. How did it happen?

It doesn't make any sense. I was sane one minute, the next I was in love with some crazy boy who does the strangest things. Yet I'm not ashamed in the least, quite the opposite actually. I want to inform the whole world of my discovery of the most perfect imperfect person.

Then another question hits me. "Why is it that I am the only one who understands the greatness which is him?" Am I some type of freak? Or am I the only one in the world with any intelligence? Either way I'm still insane. It's that love thing. It does things to me. Causes me to want things I never even thought of before. Blasted love, it makes me care too much!

Normally I only want people around me at certain times, but not him. Why is he different? What is it that makes me want him around me all the time? Is it part of that whole "love" question? Maybe I overlooked something. I don't know. I'm not the type of person who does the 'I don't know' thing, and then just drop it. But I can't figure out love.

It's apparently different to everyone, but to me they're all wrong. They're all ignorant. They don't have him. They don't turn into mush at the very thought of him. They don't stay up late at night, past the point of exhaustion, to talk to him. They also don't know what they're missing. I can tell them though. Although what I want to explain won't actually explain anything.

But still, it's great to just sit there and ponder about him. Will we stay together for the rest of our lives? God I hope so, because I love him. I love him so much it makes me hysterical. I want to laugh, cry, rip out my hair.

Still, I go back to my question: "How did I fall in love with him?" When did I first love him? I remember when I first said it. The words, they have just slipped out of my mouth. He was happy about it. Eventually they became easier to say. But they never lost a bit of their meaning. I do not take those words lightly, although I may joke about them. Every time I say them my heart is fully attached.

But how did that happen? I know I love him, it's been established as a fact. But how did it happen? When did it happen? Why did it happen? I don't say the last one with any regret. I say it with amazement. What would have happened if I loved somebody else? Would I actually love them? Before him I never even knew what love was. Now I still can't really explain it. But I know it. I experience it every second of every day.

What about it makes me smile? I want to smack myself sometimes because I'll thing of them, then I'll be grinning like an idiot. The blasted idiots must all be in love. That's why the lot of them are grinning. Love turns highly respected people into buffoons. But, the good side of that is, loves makes the grinning buffoons not give a care what they look like. They're happy just to be in love.

Which brings me to the saying, "It's better to have loved and lost then not loved at all." I will now contradict it with, "Ignorance is bliss." Which one is actually correct? The second one, if ignorance is a synonym for love. All I know is that people tend to be more biased when they're in love, and a bias is a form of ignorance.

Love also apparently causes people to rant, or just me. I don't know. It also changed my taste in music. I used to be more into rock with a bit of metal, now I'm very into sappy love songs.

My music isn't the only thing affected. The movies I watch have more romance in them. It gets worse! The things I read do as well. What has he done to me? Completely brainwashed me, that's what! He's making me do things I wouldn't do if I were sane. Yet, I'm happier now that I'm lacking in sanity. I enjoy life so much more.

I look forward to a future with him, waking up to his face and sleeping next to him at night. The thought makes me very happy. So much in fact that I now have another idiotic grin on my face.

You know, one of my favorite things about him is knowing what he's going to say. I don't know if that's a side effect of the 'love', but it sure is fun! Especially when I know he's going to say something random.

We talk a lot. I learn something new about him every day. Sometimes it's a crazy voice or a body movement, other timers I'll hear about new people he's met or how he reacts to certain things. Every piece of information, not matter how small, is treasured. I believe it's another side effect of that love curse. How dare he make me so happy that I seek to know everything about him!

It's funny listening to people trying to make love into something logical, when it's obviously not. It's very irrational and wonderful. Without love we would all kill each other. But with it we do something much worse, write poetry. I say that only half joking.

In the end we all know that I am in love and it made me crazy enough to spend hours trying to figure it out. Well, all I can say to that is, "Even though I can't make any sense of it, at least I can prove it exists."

* * *

_**A/N: I see that you made it though alive. I'm proud of you. You must tell me how you did you…in, lets say, a review? EH?**_


End file.
